


Even Though You're Sad (Traducción)

by TomatoChocoretto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, America's Got Talent/X-Factor, Famous Derek, Gen, Hale Fire Mentioned, Kate Argent referenced, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski drinks, Singer Stiles Stilinski, famous hale family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoChocoretto/pseuds/TomatoChocoretto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música ha sido la vida de Stiles desde que su madre murió, es tiempo de tomar un riesgo y ver si tiene algún talento real.</p>
<p>—Traducción realizada con la autorización de holysmokesari—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Though You're Sad (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even Though You're Sad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504418) by [holysmokesari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysmokesari/pseuds/holysmokesari). 



> Nota de la autora original (holysmokesari); 
> 
> Me he pasado viendo muchos, AGT, BGT, y X-factor últimamente y se han quedado en mi cabeza. Es mi primer fanfic, por favor sean amables. El título y la canción son, ‘‘The Death of a Bachelor’’ de Panic! At the Disco. No soy propietaria de Teen wolf, ni nada (obviamente porque habría algunos CAMBIOS). No estoy segura como están mis etiquetas, así que si hay algún problema déjenme saber.
> 
> • ○ •
> 
> Nota mía;
> 
> Cualquier error en la ortografía es mío, no tengo beta. Soy nueva en esta página n///n. 
> 
> Am, es mi primera traducción, sí que perdón si hay errores, que los tiene que haber, mi inglés no es muy bueno todavía, y hay algunas cosas que no he entendido muy bien. ¡Lo siento! También quiero decir que no lo he traducido a lo literal, y que hay pequeños cambios —que no interfieren con la trama original— para que la narrativa concuerde con el formato predeterminado en el español.
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí cuando la leí =3
> 
> ¡Toda la trama es de holysmokesari! ¡Así que todos los créditos a ella! C=

El anfitrión le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Bien, tu turno —dijo.

Este era el momento más importante en la vida de Stiles. Ese era el día que podría marcar la diferencia de quedarse en Beacon Hills consumiéndose por el resto de su vida o comenzar a perseguir sus sueños. Y, ¿honestamente? Estaba cansado de eso. Cada día se despierta en una casa vacía porque su padre está en otro turno doble **(*1)**. O peor, lo encuentra abajo desmayado, con una botella de whiskey en su mano para olvidar que Claudia, su esposa, nunca más volverá.

La escuela no era mucho mejor. Al ser el raro, el chico ‘‘artístico’’, era como tener un cartel gigante pintado en su espalda. Jackson y sus camaradas le hacían pasar por momentos difíciles, empujándole, haciéndole tropezar, y empotrándolo contra los casilleros como un grande y jodido cliché. Por lo menos hasta el año anterior había tenido a Scott para pasar el rato, pero eso cambió cuando él conoció a Allison Argent, y se hizo parte del equipo de lacrosse, Scott abandonó completamente a Stiles.

Así que aquí está Stiles, un miércoles por la mañana en San Francisco, esperando en la línea para ver si tenía algún talento y tenía lo que necesitaba para irse de Beacon Hills.

Caminó hacia el escenario. Las luces eran tan, tan brillantes y puede sentir como la multitud de espectadores lo están juzgando antes de siquiera estar completamente en el escenario.

Cuando finalmente consigue llegar al escenario le echa una mirada al jurado. No lucen impresionados. Hace algunos años, la familia Hale —quienes poseen uno de los sellos discográficos más grandes del país— decidieron crear un show de talentos tipo American Idol llamado _‘‘Who the Hale are You?’’_ **(*2)** Los jueces son los exitosos hijos de la fundadora de CEO, Talia Hale. Cora Hale, la menor, parecía como si lo único que esperara de él fuera que fallara de forma miserable para así poder soltar una carcajada. Derek Hale está sentado allí como de costumbre, como si se arrepintiera de cada decisión que lo llevó a estar allí en este momento, y Laura parecía ser la única aceptable, y fue, de hecho, la primera en hablar.

—Hola, hola. ¿Quién eres, de dónde eres, y qué haces?

—Um, mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski, soy estudiante, y vengo de Beacon Hills —dijo Stiles.

Cora se hizo escuchar en ese momento.

—¿Dijiste Beacon Hills? Solíamos vivir allí antes… —su voz se apagó al final.

Ella no tenía que terminar la oración, todo el mundo sabía lo que le había pasado a los Hale una hacía una década. Una de las locas fans de Derek, se le fue a la mierda la mente y prendió en fuego su casa. Afortunadamente ninguno murió, pero Peter Hale, el tío hermano, recibió la mayor parte de fuego, y está en coma desde entonces.

—Sí —realmente no estaba seguro de cómo continuar, asustado de haber comenzado mal solamente por provenir de ese lugar tóxico.

De pronto Derek habló.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Stilinski?

Todo el mundo estaba en shock. Derek era conocido por nunca decir nada más que un ‘‘no’’ brusco o un extraño ‘‘sí’’. Que hiciera preguntas era insólito.

—Um, uh. Digo. Uh, s-s-sí —logró balbucear Stiles aún es su estado de shock.

Aumentando la sorpresa de todos, Derek siguió hablando.

—Recuerdo a tus padres. Tu padre fue el primer oficial en la escena y tu madre era la enfermera más agradable que había en el hospital. ¿Cómo están?

Stiles tragó. Recordaba vagamente el día en que la casa de los Hale pereció entre las llamas. Sus padres hablaron de eso durante semanas. Poco después de eso la madre de Stiles fue diagnosticada con Demencia Frontotemporal. Todo se fue cuesta abajo desde ese momento.

—Bueno, mi papá fue elegido como Sheriff hace un par de años —respondió con lentitud.

—¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó Derek.

Stiles tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. Esa parte nunca era fácil. Aún seguía doliendo después de todos esos años, y decirlo a cientos de personas no lo hacía más fácil.

—Está muerta. Murió hace cuatro años.

Silencio.

Todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

—Lamento escuchar eso Stiles. Ella era una mujer increíble —respondió Derek.

—Sí, lo era —dijo Stiles en voz baja. Genial, había comenzado a atragantarse en televisión nacional. No va a sobrevivir luego de esto **(*3)**.

—¿Quién vino contigo? ¿Tu papá? —preguntó Cora tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

No era posible que esto se volviera más embarazoso, ¿verdad?

Tras un largo suspiro Stiles solo decidió decirlo de una vez.

—No, vine solo.

Pudo sentir la lástima que reflejaban los ojos de todos, pero él no la quería. Lo único que deseaba de ellos era que le escucharan cantar, no oírlo hablar de su miserable vida y lo pasaran porque se sienten mal.

—Bueno Stiles, ¿qué nos vas a cantar? —preguntó Laura.

Finalmente volvieron a un tema simple y fácil.

—Voy a interpretar _‘‘The Death of Bachelor’’_ por Panic! At the Disco —contestó.

—Pues buena suerte Stiles —le animó Laura.

Stiles tomó una bocanada de aire y esperó a que la pista de música comenzara. Eso era. Era momento por el que él había estado esperando, el momento en que su vida podría, verdaderamente, cambiar.

» _Do I look lonely?_ (¿Me veo solitario?)  
_I see the shadows on my face_ (Siento las sombras en mi cara)  
_People have told me_ (Las personas me han dicho)  
_I don’t look the s_ _ame_ (Que no parezco el mismo)  
_Maybe I lost weight_ (Tal vez he perdido peso)  
_I’m playing hooky_ (Jugando al hooky)  
_With the best of the best_ (Con lo mejor de lo mejor)  
_Pull my heart out my chest_ (Hala mi corazón fuera de mi pecho)  
_So that you can see it too_ (Y también podrás verlo)

No lo habían interrumpido aún, eso era buena señal, pero hasta ahora todo el mundo lo miraba fijamente en la espera de ver qué sucedía luego. Así que siguió adelante. Stiles cantó y puso todo lo que tenía en su voz, en la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente.

_I’m walking the long road_ (Voy por el camino largo)  
_Watching the sky fall_ (Mirando la caída del cielo)  
_The lace in your dress_ (El cordón de tu vestido)  
_Tangles my neck_ (Se enreda en mi cuello)  
_How do I live?_ (¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?)

Y cuando cantó esa frase, los espectadores comenzaron a animar. Parecía como si les gustara. Los jueces, sin embargo, seguían callados y lo estudiaban con una cara neutra.

_»The death of a bachelor_ (La muerte de un soltero)  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Letting the water fall_ (Deja que el agua caiga)  
_The death of a bachelor_ (La muerte de un soltero)  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_ (Parece tan apropiado)  
_Happily ever after_ (Para un final feliz)  
_Whooo_  
_How could I ask for more_ (¿Cómo podría pedir por más...)  
_Lifetime of laughter_ (Vida de risa)  
_At the expense_ (A costa de)  
_Of the death of a bachelor_ (la muerte de un soltero?)

Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir solos con él, al ritmo de la canción, y Laura y Cora estaban sonriendo. Parecía que tenía a la audiencia y a esas dos de su lado, pero Derek solo estaba sentado allí. No sonreía, no nada, pero sus expresivas cejas parecían enojadas. Así que Stiles continuó cantando, determinado por impresionar al juez malhumorado. Estaba cerca del final de la canción, y finalmente era la nota más alta de la letra.

_The death of a bachelor_ (La muerte de un soltero)  
_Oh_  
_Seems so fitting for_ (parece tan apropiado)  
_Happily ever after_ (Para un final feliz)  
_Oo_  
_How could I ask for more?_ (¿Cómo podría pedir por más?)  
_A lifetime of laughter?_ (¿Una vida de risa…)  
_At the expense of the death of a bachelor_ (…a costa de la muerte de un soltero?)

Lo hizo. Alcanzó la nota alta y el público enloqueció. Cora y Laura estaban pardas y bailando solas. Stiles terminó la canción, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. No importaba lo que sucediera después, sabía que esto era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. Solo esperaba que los jueces estuvieran de acuerdo.

Laura fue la primera en hablar.

—¡Stiles! ¡Eso fue asombroso! Hasta Brendom Urie **(*4)** se habría impresionado con tu interpretación.

—Gracias, Laura.

—Es, definitivamente, un sí para mí. Amé todo y no puedo esperar lo que nos tendrás preparado para la siguiente ocasión.

Stiles no lo podía creer. Había obtenido su primer sí por la misma Laura Hale. La siguiente fue Cora que no parecía tan emocionada como su hermana.

—Seré honesta contigo Stiles, dudé de ti en cuando entraste aquí con tu camiseta y tus vaqueros ajustados. Luego, cuando comenzaste a hablar, realmente quería que me gustaras, pero no estaba realmente convencida. Después comenzaste a cantar y todo lo que eras cambió. Fue hermoso. Ese pequeño tono de tristeza en ti es realmente interesante —hizo una pausa haciendo que lo pensaba—. Es un sí también de mi parte, buen trabajo.

Eso era todo. Había obtenido dos sí, iba air a LA para el campo de entrenamiento. A pesar de todo Stiles quería oír lo que Derek tenía que decirle. De los tres, su opinión valía más para Stiles.

—Stiles —comenzó Derek —. ¿Por qué cantas? ¿Por qué quieres esto? —de todas las cosas que Stiles esperaba que Derek dijera, esas no eran las que había imaginado.

Stiles se tomó un breve momento para pensar en cómo responderle. Podría decir todo de forma general e impersonal, pero entiende que Derek quiere saberlo de verdad, mientras lo mira de manera fija. Así que Stiles decide decir la verdad.

—Mi madre tenía demencia frontotemporal. Para aquellos que no saben que es, es una enfermedad en el cerebro parecida al Alzheimer. Comenzó a olvidar cosas. Primero fueron cosas pequeñas, el nombre del perro del vecino, mi helado favorito, ¿saben? Pero fue progresando a largo plazo. Ella olvidó como leer, escribir, y caminar. Cerca del final ella olvidó como yo era.

Toda la audiencia estaba en silencio y Derek parecía que se arrepentía de sus preguntas.

—Stiles, no tienes que- —trató de detenerlo, pero Stiles no podía parar ahora que había comenzado a hablar.

—La única cosa que le traía la paz era cuando yo cantaba para ella. Cuando ella murió cantar era la única cosa que me mantenía cuerdo cuando todo iba como la mierda. Cuando mi padre comenzó a beber, canté. Cuando él comenzó a hacer turnos dobles una y otra vez, canté. Cuando mi mejor amigo me dejó de lado, canté. Cuando limpiaba mis heridas causadas por algunos compañeros de la escuela, yo cantaba. No puedo imaginarme un mundo en el que no pueda cantar, por eso quiero hacerlo por el resto de mi vida.

Stiles tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas y respiraba de manera agitada luego de compartir su vida, pero él no miraba a nadie. No al anfitrión, ni a la multitud de personas de la audiencia, solo a Derek.

Derek no se movió por un segundo.

—Ok —dijo bajo su aliento, como para sí mismo. Luego se levantó despacio y caminó alrededor del panel de jurados. Se tomó un breve momento para mirar a Stiles, seguidamente pasó lo inimaginable. Presionó el botón dorado.

Santa. Mierda.

Derek Hale nunca había presionado el botón dorado en las seis temporadas que llevaba el show. Sus hermanas estaban claramente en shock porque solamente lo presionó. Indicando que él sería el que se encargaría de Stiles como su maestro. Era increíble.

Derek no reaccionó ante la mirada de sus hermanas o ante los gritos que soltaba la multitud. Solamente miró hacia los ojos de Stiles y le dijo unas palabras.

—Mereces un final feliz, Stiles.

FIN

 

…

**(*1) ‘‘…porque su padre está en otro doble turno’’;** En original en inglés decía _‘‘because his dad pulling another doublé’’_. A mí me pareció que se refería a su trabajo, lamento si estoy equivocada... ¡Si ven que esa traducción está mal me dicen y lo arreglo, ¿vale?! =3

**(*2) ‘‘Who the Hale are You?’’;** Lo dejé en inglés porque en español no tendría ningún sentido ya que es un juego de palabras. Como saben el apellido Hale, se pronuncia como _hell_ , así que basándonos en eso el nombre en español sería algo así como ‘‘¿Quién demonios eres?’’, pero perdería el chiste del apellido X’D, por eso lo dejé en inglés.

**(*3) ‘‘No va a sobrevivir luego de esto’’;** Realmente no sabía cómo traducir esa parte, por lo que le dejo la oración en inglés, _‘‘He was never going to live this down’’_. Ya saben, díganme si lo traduje mal para arreglarlo :D

**(*4) ‘‘Brendom Urie’’;** es el vocalista de la banda de Panic! At The Disco. Personalmente yo AMO como canta. Es hermoso *u*

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, cualquier error me lo dejan saber, principalmente en la letra de la canción n.n  
> :D ¡Vayan a dejarle su amor a la autora original! Unos bonitos kudos y cualquier comentario n.n  
> Sin más nos leeremos luego en otra traducción o algo =3  
> ¡Adiós!
> 
> holysmokesari if your read this... ¡Thanks again! =3


End file.
